


Always

by ZweIthePenguinwithaPen



Category: RWBY
Genre: F/F, I don't ship them that much but a little bit, Ice Flower, Ruby Rose (RWBY) - Freeform, Ruby x Weiss, Weiss Schnee - Freeform, Weiss X Ruby - Freeform, White Rose - Freeform, and a bunch of canons in the background and wedding party, featuring Weiss's mother's husband, i'm getting pretty good at writing weddings, mention of Qrowin, mostly I wanted Weiss to make a joke, or so I would like to believe, the wedding of Ruby Rose and Weiss Schnee, wedding fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-10
Updated: 2019-03-10
Packaged: 2019-11-14 20:27:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,700
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18059510
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ZweIthePenguinwithaPen/pseuds/ZweIthePenguinwithaPen
Summary: Ruby can hardly stand the excitement as she and Weiss prepare to tie the knot. White Rose. WEDDING FIC!!!!





	Always

**Author's Note:**

> *sobs* I just love wedding fics!!!!
> 
> Nah but really, have a fic. It's been too long. I've been off task because life!

Ruby Rose was beside herself with anticipation. She could hardly believe that this was happening. She was actually going to marry the love of her life. And no, it was not her weapon. She had wanted to marry Crescent Rose, but it wound up being too much hassle for just a conversation starter. She had gotten a marriage license printed up that usually got people talking, though, since she had a tech-savvy friend or two.

  
Today was the day that Ruby Rose would marry Weiss Schnee. Damn what Weiss's sorry excuse for a father had told them. Ruby could remember it like it was yesterday.

  
"Mister Schnee, I'm glad you took the time to meet with us... I just needed to tell you something. I wish to marry your daughter! She means the world to me!" Ruby had asked the horrible man. Why she'd felt the need to ask she could not remember. Perhaps it was some romanticized storybook sort of thing she'd read a bunch of times, the brave Huntsman asking the damsel's father for her hand.

  
That sounded like a pretty awful story, now that she thought back on it.

  
"I think you won't!" Schnee had told the both of them. Ruby nearly cried, but Weiss stepped in and defended their relationship.

  
"I don't believe you'll have a choice in the matter!" Weiss rebuked coldly.

  
"Excuse me?" The frosty creature asked. The conviction in Weiss's eyes seemed to startle him.

  
"I don't want any part of this company. You and little baby Whitley can have it and run it into the ground! I will be taking Ruby's name! I denounce the empty title of Schnee! It's never gotten me anything but pain before, anyway." Weiss insisted. Ruby was beyond proud of her for standing up for herself, for the both of them. She'd be sure to give her extra special treatment when they got home later.

  
Weiss's father stood and began screaming at her, but Weiss shut him down.

  
"Do not presume that anything you say will sway me! You still have Shitley to save your precious company's face, what need do you have of me?" She continued, the frosty schmuck turning red and steaming. He raised his hand to strike Weiss, but the next he knew he was on his back. The blade of Crescent Rose rested just shy of his neck.

  
"I will kill you dead if you touch her, you monster!" Ruby reminded him. "She is not your property! She is a human, just like me! Not like you, though. You are no man, just a cowardly creature in a man's skin! So damn what you say! I'm gonna marry her anyway! And we're gonna have 43 adorable kids that may or may not be puppies!"

  
"Every chance you had at sounding menacing just flew out the window, Ruby!" Weiss complained, shaking her head at her little red slayer.

  
"I still have a scythe at his neck! Isn't that menacing enough?"

  
"You should probably let him up before he calls his security to come and collect us," Weiss suggested. Ruby slowly lifted her scythe away from the vile creature and folded it into its storage form.

  
"If you know what's good for you, you'll stay on your back until we're gone," Ruby commanded   
as she and Weiss made for the door.

  
"I'll disown you! I'll cut you off! You're not a Schnee anymore!" He tried fruitlessly to sway Weiss.

  
"I already said that! Besides, you can't really tell me that anyhow!" Weiss launched a glyph at him as he tried to jump to his feet. "You were never a Schnee in the first place!" She told him with icicles in her voice.

  
And they left that building and never returned... Right after Weiss vigorously kissed Ruby in one of Schnee's hallways. She thought they might actually do more than just kiss, but they figured that wouldn't be the best idea. Weiss had certainly been ravenous, though. Something about defying her father made her feel like a new person.

  
"Weiss, I'm so proud of you!" Ruby had told her when they finally made it back home. "But how are we going to have the giant, extravagant wedding you've been planning?"

  
"We don't need to have it! Just because I don't have Schnee money doesn't mean we can't have a nice wedding, Ruby. We can have a small outdoor ceremony at Taiyang's house. We can get done up all nice, I'll sweat off all my makeup and my hair will frizz up and I'll look all ratchet in front of all our friends. But it won't matter how I look, because I'll be marrying the absolute love of my life, and there's nothing Jacquass Schnee and his blood money can do about it!" Weiss had answered. She waited for a response, but Ruby never gave one. Weiss looked at her, and Ruby had hearts in her eyes. Ruby GLOMPed Weiss.

  
"THAT'S THE MOST BEAUTIFUL THING ANYONE'S EVER SAID TO ME! I LOVE YOU SO MUCH WEISS! YOU'RE MY FAVORITE!!"

  
"I love you too, Ruby. Now let's go rest. I'm tired. Maybe we can get even more tired..." The Nice Queen winked at Ruby, the red slayer nodding and grinning as they ran off toward the bedchamber.

  
And now, the day was finally here! Yang and the ladies from Team CFVY were helping Ruby prepare herself. Her scarlet dress and tuxedo jacket looked stunning, and Coco made certain her hair would be perfect. Velvet painted Ruby's nails and applied her makeup. Yang's Scroll kept ringing, call after call about the reception preparations.

  
"I can't believe my baby sister's getting married!" Yang spazzed in between calls, hugging her sister tightly and making incomprehensible happy sounds.

  
"I won't be getting married if you crush me to death in here!" Ruby complained. Yang always had squeezed a bit too hard when she hugged.

  
"Anyway, I guess I'll go check up on Weiss's end of the party!" Yang told everyone as she zoomed out the door.

  
"YANG! Finally, someone sane!" Weiss cheered when Yang entered the room.

  
"I'm proud of you, Snowdrop! Fuck Jack Frost up in Atlas! I'll be your dad now!" Qrow was ranting, already a bit buzzed. Winter rolled her eyes at her wild husband.

  
"I'm sure you've told Winter that a time or two..." Weiss nicked. Qrow grinned while Winter's face fell. Her eyes shot at Weiss like daggers.

  
"As soon as your wedding night is through, I will kill you for that!" Winter joked, trying to act serious about her threat.

  
"Worth it! I won't be a Schnee anymore, and I'll die having just gotten laid!" Weiss returned, Winter and Qrow laughing loudly.

  
"You're all right, kid!" Qrow told her, hugging his soon to be niece!

  
"All right, it looks like everything is in order! Let's get these broads married!" Yang cheered, and they all hustled away to begin.

  
Taiyang walked Ruby down the makeshift aisle, tearing up the entire time. "Dad, calm down! You did the same thing when Yang got married!" Ruby encouraged him. He took his place with the groom's party. Yang, Jaune, and Ren were Ruby's groomsmen, and the three of them congratulated her.

  
Weiss and Winter came next. Winter had the goofiest grin on her face the entire time, even more giddy than Yang to have her kid sister getting hitched.

  
Ghira and Kali oversaw the wedding. Kali tied the cords around each of the girls' hands, and Ghira did most of the speaking parts. He called for Ruby and Weiss's vows.

  
"Weiss, I'm not really good at the talking thing, obviously, but you're my most favorite conversation topic! You've been the voice of reason in my insanity for so many years now, and I can't wait for you to stop me from making even more completely irrational decisions! I love you, Weiss! You are my whole heart!" Ruby delivered nervously. Weiss could not control her urge to kiss Ruby right then.

  
"Now, now... there will be plenty of time for that in a moment, dear!" Ghira joked. Weiss yanked at her flowing white gown that was definitely made for someone much taller, hoping the grass wouldn't make it that dirty. She would probably slash the greater part of it to pieces anyway to make it into a nice cocktail dress, but she still wanted to look relatively pristine as she got married.

  
"Ruby, you are the raucous soundtrack to my hopes and dreams! You're a tad on the crazy side, but a little crazy never hurt anyone before, I guess! Together we will slash at the darkness and stab the sky! You are the slayer of my demons, Ruby Rose, and I would be lost without you!" Weiss returned, Ruby's eyes turning to stars at the words.

  
"So, do I really have to go through the 'I Do' spiel?" Ghira asked, winking at the girls. Kali thought she would have to smack him. Yang and Blake presented the rings. Blake, Winter, Nora, and Pyrrha made up Weiss's crew of bridesmaids. Neptune had been on the list, but conflicting schedules had prevented him from making the scene.

  
"Alright, it looks like you two are finally married! You may kiss the bride! Or the bride may kiss the groom?" Ghira announced, keeping things interesting.

  
"Who cares who kisses who? Shut up and kiss already!" Kali demanded, the crowd laughing at her words. Ruby and Weiss kissed, and their witnesses all cheered for them.

  
The cakes Ren had prepared were positively perfect. Ruby's cake was an enormous cookie shaped like a scythe blade, and Weiss's looked like a shattered version of one of her glyphs. This symbolized her abandoning the Schnee name, and there was a nice slice through it, as though hacked apart by Crescent Rose.

  
Their reception was a raucous affair, what with Taiyang and Qrow being drunk and merry. Yang kept gawking at Blake in a tuxedo. Ruby and Weiss had a killer first dance together.

  
"I present to you, Ruby and Weiss Rose!" Qrow announced as the party rolled on, probably not entirely sure that it had started already.

  
Good job, Ruby and Weiss, and congratulations! You both deserve it!

  
\/\/\/\/\/

\/\/\/\/\/

\/\/\/\/\/

 

**Author's Note:**

> Recommended Listening:  
> 'Always' by blink-182  
> 'Rude' by MAGIC!
> 
> I'm really proud of the Weiss moment I wrote in this one!


End file.
